bswupathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Vencarlo Orisini
Full Title: Vencarlo Orisini, renowned swordsman and propriator of Orisini Academy Description Vencarlo is well-known and respected instructor in the art of fencing and swordplay, which he teaches from his Academy in Old Korvosa. He is a man of advanced age, but with a spark in his eye and a spring in his step that suggest his spirit is far from old. His hair, which is held in a pony tail at the back of his head, is now white in most places, but defiant black strands point to his old hair color. He wears a pair of black leather gloves so not to let the oils of his hands rust his blade, a rapier of which he speaks fondly. He is visibly of Old Chelish blood and his eyes are green like pine needles. History You first met Vencarlo in the office of Cressida Kroft, a longstanding friend of his, and after you got briefed on the situation with Devargo Barvasi, he volenteered to lead you to his base of operations. During the trip, several of you got the feeling that the man was a bit too curious about you and that he was not who he was on the surface, even getting the idea that he might be trouble. When parting with him at Eel's End, he suggested that you should come visit him at a later time. Several days after the botched execution, Vencarlo contacted you and invited you to come see him at his Academy in Old Korvosa. Arriving, you were ushered inside and there met an unexpected guest: Trinia Sabor. Vencarlo explained that he had known Blackjack for some time, and that the Hero of the Downtrodden left Trinia here and asked Vencarlo to make sure she was safe. Vencarlo is the first to admit that his very prominent stance in opposing the monarchy is coming back to haunt him on this point. His contacts is dead or have gone under ground, so he asks you to help escort Trinia discreetly out of the city. You agreed to his proposition, and although the trip was not without peril, she got out of the city in one piece. The last thing Vencarlo told you, was that he are going to follow up on an investigation he has been conducting and are likely to disappear into anonymity in Old Korvosa for some time. After defeating the Cult of Urgathoa, you recieved a short note from Vencarlo, which told you that he had found something in Old Korvosa and that Kroft would contact you. She did when you escaped the Purge and told you to go to Old Korvosa and find Vencarlo. Arriving at Vencarlos Academy, you found it burnt down. You continued to his house, which you found seemingly abondoned. It was, however a Red Mantis trap, which you managed to escape. Leaving the house through a back window, you met with Amin Jalento, a student of Vencarlos who were trapped in Old Korvosa by the quarantine. He pointed you to Salvator Scream as someone who would have more information on Vencarlos fate. After freeing Scream from the Emperor of Old Korvosa, he divulged that Vencarlo was looking for Neolandus Kalepopolis and the last he saw of him was when Vencarlo left to attempt a break-in at Arkona Manor.